Crossfire
by dimplesgirl
Summary: Stepping off the elevator into the dimly lit bullpen, he groaned. He'd know that voice anywhere. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he slowly began moving back toward the elevator, hoping, in vain that the redhead on the phone wouldn't notice him.


-o-O-o-

Gibbs ran his hand tiredly over his face, it was late, the team had just left and he had one last performance review to submit before he headed home. Stepping off the elevator into the dimly lit bullpen, he groaned. He'd know that voice anywhere. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he slowly began moving back toward the elevator, hoping, in vain that the redhead on the phone wouldn't notice him.

Too late.

"Oh, Jethro, just the person I was looking for." Gibbs let out a heavy sigh.

"Diane." He responded gruffly, changing strategy and moving swiftly towards his desk. Perhaps if she thought he was busy she'd leave him alone. What? A man could dream couldn't he?

"I have a bone to pick with you." Her hands fell to her slim waist as he took his seat, making sure his eyes were on the paperwork in front of him and not her. The skirt she wore was far too tight and short for a woman of her age, not that he was complaining. He was, after all, a man and Diane had always been a looker.

Slowly Gibbs looked up, meeting her brown eyes. "I thought that was a perk of no longer being married to you – no more bones to pick?" Diane threw her head back in feigned laughter perching herself on the corner of his desk.

"Oh, stop being so petty Jethro." Gibbs groaned under his breath wiping a hand over his face.

"What do you want, Dee?" There was a long pause, which was odd considering who he was talking to, Diane had always been very loquacious; a quality that he was not at all fond of. Nevertheless when Jethro finally looked up, he found Diane fuming and staring at something behind him.

"Jethro," Jenny drawled, her eyes glued to the report in her hands. "I need you to help decipher this, Tony's handwriting is shocking to say the lea-" Gibbs gulped. He'd never believed in outer-body experiences, but he was almost positive he was having one now, everything was moving in slow motion and he could see it coming a mile away. 'Train wreck'? Wasn't that what DiNozzo had called it?

"Well, well," Jenny's eyes flew up at the all-too-familiar voice. "It's Jenny, isn't it?"

"Diane." Jenny replied coldly, a tight smirk on her face.

"I see, Agent Jenny, is still working _under_ you, Jethro?" Diane sneered patronizingly and Jenny glared at Gibbs. His eyes were wide and unusually expressive and he still hadn't done anything.

"Actually, Diane, its Director Jenny now. Or haven't you heard?" Jenny replied far too politely.

"My, my," Diane stood slowly, moving to stand directly in front of Jenny. Even with her heels Jenny was at least 2 inches shorter than Diane, and try as she may she couldn't help feeling slightly inferior to the woman. Not only was she taller than Jenny, a seemingly irrelevant fact, but she'd also managed to marry Gibbs, something that made the timid and weaker Jenny green with envy. "Certainly made it up that ladder fast, didn't we?" Diane's hard eyes ran up the length of Jenny's body, patronizingly. "Can't say those legs didn't help."

Jenny grit her teeth, glaring angrily at Diane. Her fist curled tightly and Jethro was almost positive he'd seen her reach for her gun –thank God she hardly carried anymore.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood," Jen began her eyes bright green and angry. "You couldn't possibly be insinuating that I slept my way to the top?" She continued calmly, though anyone who knew Jenny well enough would know, her polite rebuke was anything but. No one belittled Director Shepherd. Jenny? Yes. Jen? Occasionally. But Director Shepherd - never.

"All I'm saying Honey, is that there aren't many jobs above Director of NCIS." Diane mused, clearly enjoying her tirade. "Though, now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised to find those legs of yours wrapped around SecNav's waist."

"Excuse me?" Jenny screeched stepping closer to the other woman.

Diane smirked, taking a step closer herself. "Oh, please don't act dumb, we both know the only reason you've got as far as you have is because you screwed everyone that needed screwing. Isn't that right Jethro?" She turned slightly smiling sweetly at her ex-husband.

"Dee, I think that's enough," He said intending to be gruff, though it came out rather weakly. Where had his voice gone? Jenny took a step back, straightening up and pulling the report flush against her chest.

"No, no, Jethro," Jenny's eyes darkened and he gulped. If he'd been unsure before he sure as hell wasn't now, Jenny was pissed. "I don't think it is, go on Diane, say what you've wanted to all these years." Diane swallowed hard. Whatever she'd been expecting this wasn't it. Yelling, now that she'd been prepared for, wanted even.

"Fine!" She eventually choked out after Jenny's expectant eyes had practically assaulted her. Diane opened her mouth and closed it again, looking blankly between the other redhead and her ex. After she repeated the process a few times Jenny raised a shapely eyebrow.

"What?" She asked harshly. "Nothing? Aren't you going to rage about how I was fucking Jethro while you were still married? Not going bring up how I supposedly ended your marriage?" She asked nastily.

"Supposedly? Ha- we both know you did!" Diane yelled back.

"No, Dee," Jenny started mockingly. "Your marriage ended when I found you naked with that sailor under Jethro's boat." Diane gasped and Jenny knew immediately she'd overstepped.

"Diane" Gibbs stood, suddenly finding his voice. "Is that true?" His blue eyes searched her brown, hurt and angered.

"Jethro," She began weakly. Her teary eyes pleading with his. "I-,"

"-No." Jenny suddenly interrupted and God only knew why she had. Gibbs slowly turned to face her, blue eyes piercing green. "I made it up. I'm sorry" She said looking at the other redhead. "I made that up. I should go," Jenny concluded, gulping. "I should go." Swiftly turning, she backed away from the divorcees and practically ran back up to her office.

Gibbs dragged his eyes from an unusually nervous and feeble Jenny, to Diane.

"Jethro, I'm –," Diane began, her left hand shaking slightly, something that only happened when she was extremely embarrassed.

"You should go, Dee." He cut her off stonily. Diane nodded and hastily made her way to the elevator, slipping into it and hardly lifting her eyes from her shoes.

Gibbs sat slowly, his mind racing, brow crinkled. Jenny's right eye had twitched.

-o-O-o-

I'm not too sure what this is, where it's going or if anyone will even be interested with a continuation of this story? It, in theory, would be about four chapters, primarily Jibbs, but focusing on the Diane/Gibbs relationship and how the demise of their marriage and reasons for that demise, was viewed by all parties. Anyway, review if you are interested and want to see more. And remember, it's raw and unbeta'd at the moment so all mistakes are mine.

xx


End file.
